Purt Shuffle
by Moonlight-Angel19
Summary: A series of iPod shuffle one-shots, all based on Purt relationship. Random, and goes back and forth between present and future and past, and whatever. enjoy
1. Planets  Short Stack

**Planets by Short Stack**

"_Sweet heart, here's the sweet part. It's 5am, and your lips are still amazing."_

I buried myself further in under the thick, warm blankets. I still had an hour and a bit before I would get up and start making breakfast.

Then again, dad always slept in on weekends….perhaps I'd just sleep in myself.

No! I had to get up and make breakfast. The earlier you get into the day, the earlier the fun starts; as they say.

Wait…was that right?

With a groan, I tried to bury myself in the blankets; in an attempt to hide from the slight sunrise peeking through the curtains and the bright numbers on the clock that said it was 4:12am.

A few sharp taps on the window disturbed my attempt to suffocate myself in the bed sheets.

I grumbled into my pillow, but whoever it was knocked again.

"Go 'way." I slurred.

There was a rumbling chuckle outside, and they kept knocking.

Growling I threw back the sheets and stalked over to the window; throwing back the curtains.

With a gasp I stumbled backwards, staring into the dark chestnut eyes.

"N-Noah" I stuttered, in shock.

He smirked.

And then anger flooded through me.

"Damn it! What the hell do you want at this time of the morning?" I growled.

"Open the window princess." He rolled his eyes, his voice muffled by the pane of glass between us.

I glared at him for a minute, before groaning and unlatching the window; lifting it open.

Noah slipped through the gap and landed on his feet.

"Shoes off, Puck" I demanded.

With a roll of his eyes, he made a dramatic show of removing his shoes and placing them under the window.

Then he slid the window shut.

Turning back to me, I folded my arms across my chest.

"So, what do you want Puck?"

"Aw, what happened to _Noah_?" Puck pouted, wrapping his arms around my waist.

He pulled me against his chest and I glared at him.

"Come on babe, lighten up."

Glancing over at the clock I snorted in disbelief.

"Lighten up? You woke me up at 5:20, and you expect me to be happy to see you?"

"Well…duh. I _am_ your boyfriend after all."

"Not a valid argument."

"_Baby_" He whined and pouted.

Oh God, there were the puppy dog eyes.

I hated it when he did this.

Whenever he did this, I always ended up giving in to him.

Glancing up at him, I sighed in frustration.

"Damn it Noah….fine! I give in!"

"Yes!" Noah enveloped me in a hug.

With a sigh, I wrapped my arms around him in return; resting my cheek on his shoulder.

My feet lifted off the ground, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Noah carried me over to the bed, dropping me onto it.

He crawled in beside me, pulling the blankets up over us.

"Mm, Noah." I sighed, snuggling up against him.

His strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist; pulling me against his side.

I rested my head on his chest.

Noah caught hold of my chin, lifting my face so he could press his lips against mine.

I straddled him, kissing back.

His hands gripped my ass, pulling me down onto him so he could grind our hips together.

"N-Noah, if you c-came here just for s-sex; go a-away."

"Babe, I'm not here for sex. I came over 'cause I wanted to see what it was like."

"See what, _what_ was like?"

"Waking up with you, and spending the morning lying with you in my arms."

My eyes widened.

"But…why?"

"Because I love you"

My eyes widened slightly, before I smiled and kissed him softly.

We lay, just wrapped in each other's arms.

Noah suddenly glanced over at the clock and smiled.

"Well, look at that."

"Hmm"

"It's 5am."

"So…?"

He kissed me gently, and my eyes fluttered closed as I kissed him back.

"Your lips are still amazing, even at this time of the morning."


	2. Kelsy  Metro Station

**Kelsey by Metro Station  
**_"So take one word you said, you put it in your bed. You rest your tiny head, on your pillow."_

The sound of crying flooded through the monitor on the bedside table.

Kurt made a soft whining noise beside me, and I sighed.

I stroked his cheek, yawning.

"It's ok babe. You get some more sleep. I've got it."

"Uh huh" He murmured softly, burrowing into the warm blankets.

I slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

Yawning, I stumbled down the hall and into the nursery.

Kelsey lay in her cot, crying.

"Shh, it's ok baby girl." I cooed, scooping her out.

Her sobs quieted as I rocked her in my arms.

When she was silent again, and fast asleep; I placed her back in the cot.

Leaning against the railing, I smiled down at the sleeping child.

Reaching in, I brushed the loose strands of chestnut brown hair away from her face.

I couldn't help but wish she'd stay this innocent.

Long, thin arms wrapped around me.

I glanced over my shoulder, and smiled down at Kurt.

He let go of me and glanced down into the cot.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah"

"Noah, you've turned into a big, old softie." Kurt giggled, leaning against me.

"Yeah, I guess I have. She's got me wrapped around her tiny fingers."

"That's true." Kurt sighed happily

We looked down at Kelsey.

She was going to be brilliant one day.

She'd do big things, and be a star at everything she did.

Yep.

Kelsey Hummel-Puckerman was going to take over the world.

That's my girl.


	3. Echo Trapt

**Echo by Trapt**

"_Close my eyes; let the whole thing pass me by. There is no time, to waste; asking why. I'll run away with you, by my side."_

**Kurt**

I stared out the window, watching the sky darken as the sun set.

Finn and Dad were in the lounge, cheering at something on the game.

Who knows what?

Who cares?

With a sigh, I turned away; sitting down on the chair in front of my vanity.

I started my nightly skin care routine.

There was a soft noise behind me, and my window slid open.

Looking up at the reflection in the mirror, I saw a large body slide through the window.

Their identity was hidden behind a hooded jumper.

But I recognized that tanned skin.

"Noah?" I hissed, and he flipped back the hood; grinning at me.

"Hey baby."

"What are you doing here? If my dad catches you down here, he'll shoot you. Literally"

"He won't catch me."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's too busy upstairs bonding with Finn"

My face dropped, and I turned back around to face the mirror.

"Babe…baby, I didn't mean to upset you."

Noah's arms wrapped around me, and I placed my hand over his arm.

Our eyes met in the mirror.

"I know you didn't Noah." I sighed.

"Then why are you so upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with _you_. I just wish, that my dad would notice me. I want to feel like he actually cares."

"He does care about you babe. He's your dad."

"Yeah, but _Finn's_ the son he always _wanted_. He may be my father, but we just don't relate; because I'm gay."

I sighed, and Noah tightened his grip; pulling me firmly against him.

"So, why _are_ you here?" I finally asked.

"I originally came to say goodbye." I looked up at him. "I'm running away."

"What?"

"Shh, calm down. I said, that's what I came here for, originally. _But_, now I want to ask you something."

"Fine, ask away." I spat.

I pulled out of his arms, moving to the other side of the room.

"Come with me."

I froze.

"Just come with me babe. We'll leave this place, you know; get out while we can."

I turned around and stared at Noah in shock.

He looked so hopefully.

He was willing me to say yes.

But could I do it?


End file.
